Um amor diferente
by Uchiha-Tomoyo
Summary: Itachi estava cansado de ser sozinho e só ficar obedecendo ás ordens de pein, então um certo dia ele sai da base da Akatsuki para treinar, mas ele não sabia que a o lugar que ele havia encontrado, era o lugAR FAVORITO de uma kunoichi! e agora?


O amor pode vir de onde menos se espera

_**Do ódio um sentimento aparecerá**_

_**Das cinzas um fogo acordará**_

_**De todos os sentimentos apenas um reinará**_

_**Uma luz das sombras virá**_

_**Os dois pela primeira vez vão se juntar**_

_**E um amor diferente irá clarear o coração negro e obscuro de um Uchiha renegado**_

_**Que ao conhecer uma Hyuuga querida, irá mudar**_

_**Chegou o tempo de um amor diferente acontecer...**_

Itachi e Hinata – Um amor diferente.

**Sipnose**

Itachi estava cansado de ser sozinho e só ficar obedecendo ás ordens de pein, então um certo dia ele sai da base da Akatsuki para treinar, então ele escolhe um lugar bem afastado da base, mas ele não sabia que a o lugar que ele havia encontrado, era o lugar favorito de uma das mais belas kunoichi da vila da folha, e agora? Será que vai rolar coisas boas? Ou ruins? Como eles vão se sentir tão próximos assim? Um amor do ódio ira brotar e nessa fic vcs todos iram se surpreender!

**Itachi e Hinata**

Em uma certa vila, em um certo lugar, havia uma caverna enorme, cujo local guardava uma estátua que tinha as mãos estendidas e dedos separados, era a base de uma organização criminosa, cheia de assassinos rank-S e nukennins de todos os tipos de vilas, vila da folha, rocha, chuva, grama,... Todas e um certo nukennin renegado da vila da folha, que possuía o lendário mangekyou sharingan do clã uchiha, estava cansado daquela vida de assassino e queria ir em busca de algo novo, uma paixão nova, por alguém que não tivesse medo dele, então Itachi Uchiha decidiu sair da base pra treinar, kisame , seu parceiro, tentou impedi-lo, mas itachi deu a volta e saiu da caverna.

Depois de um certo tempo itachi encontra um lugar perfeito pra treinar longe da base, onde ninguém poderia atrapalhá-lo, mas ele mal sabia que aquele lugar que ele havia encontrado era um dos lugares prediletos de uma certa kunoichi, que tinha um corpo escultural, longos cabelos azuis e franjinha, membra do clã Hyuuga e portadora de uma kekkei genkai rara chamada Byakugan. Quando se prepara pra treinar, ele ativa o sharingan, e vê se há alguém por perto.

Vendo que não, ele começa á treinar, jutsus, socos, chutes no tronco de uma árvore e ele fica assim durante um tempo...

Até que depois de 1 hora e meia com seu sharingan ativo, ele percebe que tem algo, alguém se aproximando, e se esconde no meio da mata até ver o ser que teve a coragem de interromper seu treinamento, quando ele abre os olhos novamente, vê uma belíssima kunoichi, de longos e brilhantes cabelos azul-petróleo que iam até a metade das costas, coxas grossas, seios fartos, cobertos por um grosso casaco de inverno, mas estávamos no verão e assim que ela pos uma mochila grande lilás, próxima á uma árvore tirou o grosso casaco e ficou de calça pescador e uma blusa branca de botões que marcava bem seus fartos seios, itachi ficou surpreso, mas mesmo assim ficou escondido e calado atrás dos arbustos vendo a beleza daquela kunoichi,de estatura média, com um corpo de deusa e um rosto magnífico com veias em volta dos olhos, olhos marcantes, boca rosada convidativa entreaberta e suor escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto, itachi vendo a bela mulher na sua frente ficou espantado por sua beleza, quis se aproximar , mas ficou quieto vendo o que a kunoichi ia fazer, ele estava começando á ficar com calor, de tanto ficar atrás daqueles arbustos quentes, o mesmo abre um pouco do seu sobretudo , mas quando ele ia abrir o ultimo botão, ele tropeça e faz um movimento nos arbustos que chama a atenção de hinata,que no mesmo segundo ela para de treinar pra ver o que era que estava espionado-a, itachi quando percebe o problema que havia feito tenta se esconder, quando escuta algo.

Hinata: QUEM ESTÁ AÍ, APAREÇA SE TEM CORAGEM!

Itachi se sentiu humilhado por falar que ele não tinha coragem, e começa á se aproximar, e ele desativa seu sharingan, ao se aproximar de hinata.

Hinata se assusta ao ver que o fluxo de chakra, era enorme, ela então fica em posição de luta e ativa novamente seu byakugan, e se prepara para o que vier.

Quando itachi aparece, hinata fica surpresa ao ver que um assassino rank-S, que destruiu o clã uchiha para apenas testar seu poder e portador de uma kekkei genkai poderosa, estava olhando ela treinar.

Hinata: i..ita.chi?

Itachi olhou para ela, sério.

Hinata: O que você quer?

Itachi: Você!

Hinata ficou surpresa com a resposta dele, ele queria...ELA? Pra que um criminoso como ele, queria ela que era pura e linda que não teria coragem nem de matar uma mosca, queria ela?

Hinata: Pra que você me quer?

Itachi: eu cansei daquela vida de ser um criminoso, um assassino que destruiu seu clã por vontade própria, que vive em uma organização que só quer capturar bijuus e aumentar seu poder, eu quero algo novo, uma nova aventura que quase ninguém foi capaz de alcançar.

Hinata: E que aventura seria essa?

Itachi: AMOR!

Hinata ficou surpresa.

Hinata: amor?Como um assassino como vc sabe sobre o amor?

Itachi: eu vi que você é bela e que é merecida de ser agraciada por um sentimento puro e mágico.

Hinata: você só pode estar louco!

Itachi: você quer que eu te prove se eu sou louco?

Hinata: você só tem que provar se é homem mesmo de se entregar á konoha!

Isso foi o cúmulo do absurdo pra itachi e num movimento só itachi imprensou hinata contra uma árvore e falou em seu ouvido.

Itachi: então eu te provo que sou louco!

Assim que hinata ouviu, demorou para processar a mensagem, e quando se deu conta, itachi estava beijado-a com carinho e amor, pra hinata isso era diferente, pois um assassino como ele, querer uma garota para amar , era algo que pensava que nunca iria sobreviver pra ver acontecer, e como eles estavam praticamente "colados", ela acabou correspondendo o beijo, pois o jeito que ele a beijava , deixava ela nas nuvens, pois o beijo era calmo e tranqüilo, hinata não estava dando conta que estava beijando um assassino, e rodeou seu pescoço e itachi, por sua vez rodeou a fina cintura de hinata e a aproximou mais ainda do seu corpo, itachi vendo que ela estava totalmente entregue, subiu sua mão, por baixo da blusa de hinata alisando suas costas, quando encontra o fecho do sutiãn de hinata, ele rapidamente desabotoou o sutiãn de hinata, hinata não estava nem ligando pra isso, estava mais interresada no beijo, itachi estava ficando exitado ao ver que hinata estava tão próxima, e rapidamente se livrou do sutiãn que cobria os seios de hinata, e ele começou á abrir lentamente a blusa de hinata, hinata por sua vez também começa á ficar louca com os toques de itachi,e começa á tirar o sobretudo de itachi,enquanto que itachi começava á abrir lentamente a blusa de hinata, mostrando o volume dos seus seios e o caminho por onde eles começavam, quando ele chegar perto de terminar de tirar a blusa de hinata, eles houvem alguém berrar.

?? : HINATA-CHANNN!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Itachi: temos companhia, amanhã eu voltarei aqui e no mesmo horário e espero que você não me decepcione!

Nisso itachi fecha rapidamente a blusa de hinata e corre pra dentro da mata, deixando uma hinata atordoada com o beijo, que nem percebe que naruto já estava adentrando na mata vendo hinata toda suada e com a face vermelha.

Naruto: Hinata-chan... Oiii!

Naruto balança a mão na frente do rosto de hinata, que desperta rapidinho.

Hinata: Não acredito.

Naruto: Não acredita em que hina-chan?

Hinata: err... Nada!

Naruto: anh! Hina-chan por que sua blusa ta aberta?

Hinata: anh?

Hinata percebe que está sem sutiãn e que sua blusa ta meio aberta.

Hinata: É que eu estava treinando e abri um pouco a blusa por que está calor.

Naruto: ah! Ok hina-chan vou nessa, fui!

Naruto desaparece numa cortina de fumaça, deixando uma hinata confusa.

Hinata: o que houve aqui? Ah... Deixa isso pra lá, que horas deve ser?

Hinata olha pro relógio e vê que já são 5:00.

Hinata: AHHH EU TENHO QUE IR PRA CASA!

Hinata fecha a blusa pega seu casaco e sua mochila e segue pra casa.

Hinata era rica, pois seu tio havia falecido e deixado e morava sozinha, e agora era a líder do clã hyuuga e assumia os bens do clã. Adentrou em sua casa, tomou um banho e pos um baby doll leve e seguiu pra cozinha comer algo, comeu um bom yakissoba, tomou um suco e comeu uma maçã, e seguiu pra sala ver um filme.

Enquanto isso na base da akatsuki itachi chegava ofegante , cansado e um pouco vermelho.

Ao por os pés na caverna, viu kisame enchê-lo de perguntas e depois deidara zoar com ele.

Deidara: hehehe ... itachi pegador de gatas, se divertiu um bocado neh?

Itachi: do que é que você está falando deidara?

Deidara: O que é isso no seu bolso,un?

Itachi olha pro bolso e vê que o sutiãn rosa de hinata estava preso no seu bolso, itachi corou furiosamente e escondeu a peça que teimava em aparecer.

Deidara: quem é a sortuda em itachi,un?

Itachi: Sortuda?

Deidara aponta pras calças de itachi e vê um relevo enorme.

Itachi corre pra fora da base VERMELHÃO, mais vermelho que as cores das nuvens do, sobretudo.Itachi pega a peça e começa á analisá-la, vendo e desejando hinata á cada instante, então depois de várias horas itachi guarda a peça e volta pra dentro da base, calmo dessa vez e foi dormir.

Na casa de Hinata ela estava tirando os objetos da mochila, quando percebe que não estava com o sutiãn daquela hora, pensou melhor e decidiu procurar ele amanhã, que estaria mais de dia e seria fácil encontrá-lo, então ela esvaziou a bolsa de kunais e shurinkes, e começou á afinar as armas e limpá-las, depois de tudo certo, ela foi se deitar, pois já estava tarde.

Então ela guardou tudo na mochila e adentrou em seu quarto, deitou em sua cama de casal, cheia de almofadas e dormiu.

No dia seguinte...

Hinata acorda, se levanta e vai tomar banho, põem uma roupa solta e foi tomar seu café, assim que terminou, foi em seu escritório resolver algumas coisas, depois que terminou foi em busca do seu sutiãn, pos sua roupa normal de ninja e foi atrás da peça.

Na base da akatsuki...

Itachi acordava, havia sonhado com hinata, então logo num pulo se levantou e foi tomar banho, e tomar seu café, e ir se encontrar com sua "amada".E saiu correndo pra fora da base, em direção á área de treinamento, ver hinata.

Na área de treinamento...

Hinata estava mexendo em todos os arbustos e não encontrava a tal peça, quando começa á sentir fome e pega um fogãozinho e enche uma jarra com água e põem pra esquentar, quando ela vai até a mochila, é imprensada numa arvore e vê dois orbes vermelhos com três vírgulas em cada olho, olhando pra ela com doçura.

Hinata: err... Itachi poderia me soltar?

Itachi: eu fiquei com muitas saudades de você! E sobre ontem seu sutiãn ficou preso no bolso do meu, sobretudo!

Hinata corou fortemente, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, apenas sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados contra o de itachi, então ela se rendeu mais uma vez aos sedutores beijos de itachi, este não perdeu tempo logo começou novamente o fez ontem, mas hinata agora estava com 2 casacos e uma blusa mais fechada , isso não foi problema, hinata vendo o que ele realmente queria, abaixou um pouco a mão e pegou a jarra com água quente , e despejou sobre itachi que se queimou um pouco pois o sobretudo o salvou do pior,

Itachi: SUA LOUCA, ISSO PODIA ME DEIXAR COM QUEIMADURAS DE TERCEIRO GRAU!

Hinata: LOUCO É VOCÊ DE APARECER AQUI E ME BEIJAR!

Hinata corre pra longe de itachi e vai pra casa e se tranca nela. Depois ela fecha todas as janelas quando esquece de fechar as de seu quarto, corre pro cômodo, e quando alcança a porta rapidamente fecha as janelas e suspira aliviada.

?? : huhuhu... Você devia ser mais rápida!

Hinata olhou pra trás e viu itachi com olhar pervertido, indo em sua direção.

Hinata logo tratou de fugir, mas itachi a segurou pelos pulsos, e a imobilizou sobre a cama, hinata vendo que ele ia fazer algo de ruim á ela, começou á se debater constantemente, deixando itachi irado, itachi tinha que fazer algo, não podia manter ela quieta no mundo de tsukuyomi, pois isso seria tortura e ele não iria gostar nem um pouco ,nem ela , então calou ela com um beijo, ela foi ficando mansinha, e ele tira o, sobretudo da akatsuki e fica só com a roupa que tem debaixo do, sobretudo, e ele vendo que hinata ainda tentava se soltar, ele força o peso dele sobre ela, nisso ele acaba sentindo a pressão dos seios de hinata e viu que eles erão enormes, e isso o deixaram exitado, hinata estava vermelha de tanto itachi ficar sobre ela, e sua respiração começa á ficar mais fraca, itachi que não é nenhum burro se levanta e vê que hinata desmaiou devido ao seu peso, então como ele não é nenhum covarde pegou seu, sobretudo, queimado, e foi embora, mas antes deu um beijo em hinata.

Depois de um tempo...

Hinata acorda com uma dor sobre o corpo e decide ficar deitada, quando sente uma fome enorme, ela desce para a cozinha, ver se tinha algo que a cozinheira tivesse deixado para ela, e ela deu sorte de encontrar um pudim de leite na geladeira, então hinata pegou o pote e pegou uma colher e um prato e "atacou" o pudim, aquela cozinheira era de mão cheia, ficou satisfeita em contratá-la, hinata satisfeita lavou o prato e o talher e guardou o resto do pudim na geladeira e seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante, e rapidamente ela entrou no banheiro, ligou a torneira e deixou a água quente bater nela, se existia algo que acalmava hinata era um bom banho quente, depois de um dia duro, depois de uns 20 minutos hinata sai do banho e põem uma roupa fresca, um short curto azul, uma blusa vermelha, chinelos vermelhos e cabelo preto num rabo de cavalo alto, e quando ela sai, percebe que a casa está um forno e decide abrir as janelas, pois a noite estava quente, como não tinha nada pra Fazer decidiu marcar uma festa do pijama com suas amigas, pois fazia tempo que não fazia nada de divertido, todas aceitaram e hinata ligou para uma pizzaria e comprou pizzas e depois foi na sorveteria e comprou sorvetes de chocolate, morango, creme e abacaxi com coco, depois de ela terem arrumado chega as meninas, ino veio com uma bolsa cheia de produtos para beleza, sakura com uma bolsa carregadas de filmes, tenten veio com uma bolsa até a boca cheia de cd's e temari veio com uma mala grande cheias de roupas.

Hinata: MENINAS! VCS VIERAM!

Ino: é claro que viemos, vc acha que a gente ia perder uma festa nesse seu casarão?

Sakura: nem morta!

Tenten: eu troxe cd's pra gente curtir!

Temari: eu trouxe roupas pra vc hina! Depois eu falo com vc!

Sakura: eu trouxe filmes pra gente ver até tarde

Ino: e eu trouxe da minha casa um monte de produtos, incluindo produtos sexuais

Hinata: INO-CHAN!

Ino: ah hinata vc sabe neh? Vc é á única virgem entre nós! E então quando vc ter sua primeira vez, vc irá saber o que deve fazer ou não!

Sakura: é você não tava amarradinha pelo naruto?

Hinata: tava não to mais!

Todas: uuuuuuuuu!

Temari: hinata tem um novo amor! Quem é o sortudo?

Hinata: ninguém especial!

Tenten: fala hina, quem é ele?

Hinata: OK, eu falo, mas desde que vocês não contem pra ninguém!

Todas: não contaremos!

Hinata: eu estou gostando do...

Sakura: do... ?

Hinata: Itachi!

As meninas ficaram surpresas, como hinata iria se apaixonar por um homem que traiu sua vila e assassinou todo o clã deixando apenas o irmão vivo? Hinata estava ficando louca, na mente das meninas, como hinata se apaixonaria por um criminoso?

Ino: eu só posso está surtando vc está apaixonada pelo irmão de sasuke?

Hinata: err.. Na verdade eu estou começando á gostar dele!

Sakura: porquê?

Hinata: vou contar o que houve!

Hinata contou toda a história Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim, e as meninas ficaram chocadas com a revelação de hinata.

Sakura: hinata, vc é tão pura e tão frágil, como vc vai conseguir sobreviver nas mãos daquele monstro?

Hinata: eu estou começando á me apaixonar pelo itachi!

Ino: ah, isso ta muito chato, vamos começar ás mudar a hinata?

Hinata: O QUÊ?

Temari: hinata, eu trouxe pra vc um monte de roupas que revelam melhor suas curvas!

Sakura: VAMOS MUDAR A HINATAA!

Hinata: NÃOO!

Ino: SIMM!

Temari e Sakura pegaram hinata e a amarraram na cadeira, tenten, pois umas músicas da avril lavigne, ino se aproximou e começou á passar produtos na face de hinata, sakura havia pegado uma chapinha da bolsa de ino, temari cuidava para que hinata não saísse, então ino terminou de retirar a máscara fácil de hinata e foi cuidar das mãos de hinata, sakura havia terminado de cuidar do cabelo de hinata e foi para os pés dela, tenten mudou a música, e temari estava tirando da mala um baby doll curtíssimo e uma lingerie rosa-choque que destacava e valorizava mais o corpo de hinata, depois de hinata estar toda pronta temari mandou ela vestir as peças, mas hinata ficou com muita vergonha.

Temari: Hinata! Saia já daí! Queremos ver como ficou!

Hinata: Não temari-chan! Eu estou horrorosa!

Ino: Não está não!Saia agora ou te puxo pelos cabelos!

Hinata: hai!

Hinata abriu a porta do banheiro, e as meninas ficaram de boca aberta, vendo que hinata caia muito bem naqueles trajes, ela tinha um tremendo de um corpaço e agora mais exposto ficava bem melhor, depois que hinata saiu, tenten, pois uma música boa de dançar,sakura e ino ensinaram hinata como se dança aquele tipo de música, hinata aprendeu e conseguiu dominar os passos e o ritmo, então depois de um tempo as meninas estavam dançando e pulando feito loucas, até tarde, mas elas mal sabiam que dois orbes vermelhos as observavam de uma árvore,mas os orbes vermelhos se focaram em hinata, que dançava maravilhosamente bem, quando deu meia- noite, as meninas de tanto cansaço desabaram nas camas, hinata permanecia acordada, pois estava com insônia, então ela decide tomar um copo de leite, quando passa por uma janela, e sente ser olhada, quando ela vira o rosto, se depara com um ser, alto, com longos cabelos pretos soltos, olheiras debaixo de olhos vermelhos com virgulas pretas,de calça jeans e blusa preta estampada de vermelho, olhando para ela com desejo.

Itachi: pra que se arrumou toda? Isso tudo é pra mim?

Hinata: não seja idiota, eu estou com minhas amigas aqui e elas que quiseram me arrumar!

Itachi: amigas... hein?

Hinata: hmpf!

Hinata vira o rosto e começa á andar, mas ela não deu mais de um passo, pois sentiu ser puxada, e foi de encontro aos lábios de itachi,correspondeu, pois agora estava amando itachi, que surpreso com isso, a imprensa na parede e a beija com vontade, mas quando itachi ia aumentar as carícias.

?? : anh? O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

ITACHI ESTÁ NA VILAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SOCORROOOOO!

Sakura acorda e vê a amiga aos amassos com itachi, então ele num impulso só, para na frente de sakura e usa o sharingan nela, que desmaia depois.

Hinata: o que vc fez?

Itachi: apenas apaguei essa cena da memória dela!

Hinata: isso não vai afetar em nada?

Itachi: não!

Itachi ia se aproximar de hinata quando...

?? : HINATA ABRA A PORTA!

Itachi: droga tem sempre alguma coisa para atrapalhar!

Hinata: vá! Antes que aconteça algo com vc!

Itachi: está preocupada comigo?

Hinata: err... Sim! E eu.. g-o-ss—to ... de --v—c-!

Itachi arregalou os olhos e deu um beijo em hinata.

Itachi: apareça amanha na sua área de treinamento favorita, farei uma surpresa pra vc!

Itachi disse antes de pular a janela e sumir de vista.

Anbu: Hinata, tudo bem?

Hinata: hai!

Anbu: onde está ele?

Hinata: ele quem?

Anbu: uchiha itachi!

Hinata: foi embora!

Anbu: encontramos sakura desmaiada, acho que ele usou o sharigan nela e apagou as lembranças dela

Hinata: hai, ele foi embora e não falou nada!

Anbu: hai, qualquer coisa chame pelos anbus!

Hinata: hai!

O anbu foi embora, e deixou hinata e suas amigas cuidando de sakura, agora todas descansavam e hinata estavam pensando.

**Aiai, Itachi vc naum é mole,hein? Vc é o katon em pessoa! **

Hinata ria baixinho para não acordar as outras, e estava pensando em itachi, e ficava á cada vez mais com saudades, depois ela vira pro lado e adormece.

Fim do capítulo.

Oi pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic no sejam solidários e mandem review á esta pobre autora XD! Beijos gente fui! AH, só posto outro capítulo se mandarem reviews! Fui... de vez!


End file.
